now or never
by ReadingsSexy
Summary: Joan and Adam have 1 more shot. They see each other at a store and come face to face in their 30's after all those years since high school and Adam's infidelity. Will they reunite and get back together? Or will they go back to being complete and total strangers?


Joan Of Arcadia Now or Never

Joan and Adam have 1 more shot. They see each other at a store and come face to face in their 30's after all those years since high school and Adam's infidelity. Will they reunite and get back together? Or will they go back to being complete and total strangers?

Joan's POV

I was out doing my errands in Arcadia one night and getting groceries for my family. I was back in town to visit my parents. The Girardis are big on Italian food and I was going to cook a nice Italian meal for my parents. I am now married with two kids and I love them all very much. Still, I feel like something is missing somehow and want to find out what it is. After I walked into the local grocery store I first went to buy sauce and spaghetti. Filling up my cart with the needed supplies for the Italian feast I stopped short in my tracks. Either my eyes weren't seeing correctly or I was seeing my ex from Arcadia high school, my first real boyfriend, Adam Rove. Abandoning my basket and attempting to go down another aisle purposely avoiding the wine aisle, I went down another aisle. Before I could attempt to casually stand and not look suspicious facing with my back to Adam's direction, I hear an all too familiar voice.

"Joan, is that you?" Adam asks

I turn around and I stare at the floor. Adam walks closer, taking a few steps and still keeping his distance. I look up and face the music.

"Hello. Yes. It's me Jane," I say awkwardly.

"Oh yeah I called you Jane." Adam says following an awkward silent pause.

"Yeah I liked that nickname," I say.

"How have you been? How are things?"

"Good. Better than I thought things would turn out. Everything is going great in life," I said almost forced.

"Good. Glad to hear it. I am still painting and selling my drawings. It's been great and I am back here helping my dad," Adam says.

"I'm glad. I hope he's doing well. I am just shopping for dinner for my parents. Italian," I say earnestly.

"Well good to see you maybe we should catch up sometime. I'm actually not busy right now."

"Ok I have some time I guess. It's good to see you. I should visit more I think," I say sincerely.

Adam nervously shifts from foot to food in an awkward stance and brushes his hair back with his left hand; he has a wedding band on. Suddenly the stores radio switches songs and starts playing Love Song by the Cure.

"So what has been happening for you lately outside of being here in Arcadia?"

"I have a kid actually. I'm recently separated, divorce isn't finalized yet. I missed you."

"I'm married actually. I have two kids. A girl and a boy, Judith and Will, and you?" I say happily.

"I have a daughter, named her after my mom actually," Adam says proudly.

"Great. I wish I could remember where we went wrong. I know what you did with Bonnie but not why I didn't give you another chance."

"Ya I know. I'm sorry Jane. Out of everything I ever did that's the worst thing I ever did and my biggest regret. I haven't cheated since or before that even," Adam says honestly.

"I should've just tried but started slow, we could've at least stayed friends why didn't we?"

Adam shrugs and fools around with his hoodie and zipper.

"I wish I knew why but I hurt you, I'm sorry deeply and truly. I hope I can finally have your forgiveness."

"Yes, you are forgiven. I wish I could've done this sooner I don't like to hold grudges."

"Good. That makes me feel relieved. But you're married now so I should leave you alone," Adam says sounding defeated.

"I don't want that. I don't think that should have to happen Adam. What we had was in the past but it was special," I say sincerely.

"I regret what I did but not that I actually had the chance to date you. I really wanted us to work."

"I know me too. But things happen for a reason maybe. I love my kids but I just don't know about my husband."

"It was nice catching up. I haven't talked to you in too long. It was an unexpected and pleasant surprise to see you," Adam says earnestly.

After a long and awkward pause, Adam grabs my hand and holds it for a brief instant and it ends almost as if it never even began.

"Everything that happened between us I'm glad it actually happened. What would've happened to us do you think if we would've stayed together…" I ask sincerely.  
"I'll never forget you Jane but I guess we'll never know."

And with that Adam was gone. I couldn't even form any more words. I was numb.

Adam's POV.

I wasn't proud of what I did that day in the store just walking away like that. I wanted to buy Jane flowers, to catch up, take her out. All gestures would be wrong and inappropriate though of course. Story of my life. If only I could've gone back into the past and changed being a complete and total wastoid. I regret cheating on the most amazing person. It was the worst mistake of my life. I never wanted it to happen. After all these years Jane was as beautiful as ever. I could never bring myself to actually call her Joan. The name I had for her is one I still cherish to this day. Jane was my everything, but those days are over now. She had her own life outside of Arcadia and so did I. We both had our own kids and she had her husband. Leaving the store was my only option. I wouldn't have been able to not kiss her if I would've stayed. I missed her lips, her eyes, her touch, her smile. I never wanted to give her up but I had to and I will never forget that, I will always regret it.

Joan's POV

Adam leaving really crushed me. I guess it had to end though I mean what did I expect would happen. Did I believe he would get down on one knee and propose to me? Did I believe he would want to give things another try? I don't know but I will always wonder what if he would've stayed. Would the temptation to actually kiss him have been too strong? I would never cheat on my husband even though I had lost touch with and feelings for him. I will never forget Adam he will always have a special place in my heart.


End file.
